stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephsvoice
Stephsvoice has such dedication to Stephanie that he has created his own mini-universe through live action movies. "Videos are based on the idea of having Spoiler introduced into The Dark Knight mythos.", he says. His Youtube account is available here. He had a Spoiler costume made for this huge project. The costume is accurate to her early comics appearances, complete with a grappling hook. It's in a two tone shade of eggplant, with the cloak being darker. Multiple women play Spoiler in the videos, which follow their own continuity outside the Comic-verse. Spoiler has her own rogues gallery of reoccurring villains in the videos and her own suburban metropolis to protect, much like how she defended the suburbs of Widow's Creek in her early carer. The first villain Spoiler faces comes in "Spoiler vs. Suburban Ninja", where Spoiler runs after a self styled "Suburban Ninja". According to StephsVoice, "the shinobi in this video is supposed to be a doofus that got his 'chops' at summer camp and who likes to commit break and enters. He is not a mythic warrior of honor and skill." Naturally, Spoiler defeats him. This video contains the first appearance of another original Stephsvoice villain, Caffiend. The hooded dude with the creepy smile and staff is seen watching Spoiler at the end of the film. In the second video, "Bad Sunrise", Caffiend challenges Spoiler at sunrise- Stephsvoice refers to him as "local doofus". Spoiler defeats him in the playground. The third video, "Going the Distance" debuts the Spoilermobile, a scooter lent by Amber similar to the one Steph rode in early comics. Steph takes down another gang of miscreants. "Full Throttle" also features the Spoilermobile as Steph catches a car thief. The "Spoiler Outnumbered" video is the official introduction to the surburban gang called the "Razer Leafs" who would also be reoccurring villains in the series. Spoiler finds them dealing coke and beats up three at once. This may have been a clever reference to a story where Spoiler found her teacher was dealing coke. "Spoiler vs. Suburban Ninja Round 2" features the return of the Suburban Ninja in an all new all white costume. He tracks a girl he believes to be Spoiler and ties her up and interrogates and beats on her in her house. Luckily for the girl, the real Spoiler spots the trouble and breaks into the house to take down her foe. She calls 911 to get the girl medical attention and ties the villian up outside with a bat post-it note. Once again, we see Caffiend watching her. The next video was the start of Stephsvoice first two parter, and it officially introduced Caffiend completely into the mythos. "Spoiler Lost" consisted of Spoiler fighting a Razer Leafs gang member and getting stabbed. She tried to get back home, but lost too much blood and collapsed. "Caffiend's Quest" introduced Caffiend again. Stephsvoice said about the character, "If your hero is gone, who will you have as much fun with later (this mainly applies to the insane villains btw). This is about one such character who wants Spoiler as his nemesis, He'll be known as Caffiend due to his only power being his super buzz from too many energy drinks. He stalks her, making sure she'll be okay for their eventual rematch. Personally I think he just has a cru..............." Caffiend did indeed show this mentality in the video. Still a hooded sweatshirt guy with a creepy grin, he followed Spoiler around. When he saw the gang member had stabbed Spoiler, he beat the crap out of the guy, and ran back home for some bandages and energy drinks. Caffiend appears to be more than a little unbalanced, as he hallucinates Spoiler several times while looking for her. However, the hallucinations do eventually lead him to Spoiler and he bandages her up and carries her into the city. While he's calling 911, he looks down to see that Spoiler has vanished, Batman-Style. He smiles to himself. Stephsvoice is a good friend of LEvraiMrX and Levrai has made a few companion videos as well as a trailer for the Spoilerverse series. In addition to these videos, Stephsvoice has made a music video about Spoiler beating people up, and a short video proposing an alternate ending to Battle for the Cowl where Spoiler and Azreal team up. Stephsvoice also bought a friend dressed in the Spoiler costume to the Toronto Fan Expo. Here's his Cosplay page for pictures of the event. Stephsvoice has a Facebook page as Spoiler and also has a livejournal. ---- Videos http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//1/10/Vid1.jpg The first of many awesome live action Spoiler videos- All by StephsVoice: "Spoiler Tribute http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//c/cf/Vid2.jpg A ninja tries to take on Spoiler! Pssh, good luck, guy."Spoiler vs. Suburban Ninja" http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//c/c8/Vid3.jpg Another challenger to Spoiler! Don't these guys ever learn?"Spoiler: Bad Sunrise" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//1/1f/Vid4.jpg The Spoilermobile makes it's live action debut!"Spoiler: Going the Distance" http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//6/6b/Vid5.jpg To catch a car thief- Spoiler style."Batman 3 Audition- Spoiler Full Throttle" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//6/63/Youyubespoiler.jpg Coke dealers beware- Spoiler's has ISSUES with drug users."Batman3: Gotham Protectors - Spoiler Outnumbered" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//6/63/Youtubespoiler2.jpg The Suburban Ninja captures a girl he believes to be Steph, only to have the real Spoiler come to the rescue![http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3kEPln6w08&feature=channel_page "The Dark Knight: Gotham Protectors - Spoiler vs. Suburban Ninja (round 2)"] Gasp! Spoiler injured? A new storyline begins! Batman Shadow of the Bat: Gotham Protectors- Spoiler Lost The saga continues! Spoiler's nemesis wants to save her...for later! Same Steph time, Same Steph channel! Batman Shadow of the Bat: Gotham Protectors- Caffiend's Quest A montage of Spoiler's live action exploits! Batman The Dark Knight: Gotham Protectors: Spoiler Highlights A very awesome Stephsvoice video about Steph hitting people! Spoiler Strikes What if Spoiler teamed up with Azreal? Batman-Battle for the Cowl Epilogue Gotham Teamups By Steph'svoice